A known pruner comprises a telescopic drive shaft, a flexible shaft section being provided for vibration damping between the rotational drive and the end of the drive shaft with the tool. The flexible shaft section is installed between the rotational drive and the rigid shaft section. In practice, in spite of using a flexible shaft section, vibrations of the drive occur culminating in tapping drive shafts which, in dependence on the extension length of the telescopic drive shaft, occur in a stronger or weaker manner.